


"Do you see my old man’s scowl? That’s his nice face…"

by FreakingOutGirl



Series: Son of a Exy! [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Andrew knows everything and lets Neil know everything, Exy Today!, Exy team, Interview, Luke is a proud son, M/M, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard Adopt, but still tries to sell autographs, domestic life, magazine, part of a series, photoshoot, pro teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakingOutGirl/pseuds/FreakingOutGirl
Summary: "Neil should know everything was going way too smoothly for it to last. Their team was in a winning streak, Luke was actually behaving well in school and having the good grades to show, the cats hadn’t ruined anything for the past month… So, yeah, obviously, some catastrophe was bound to happen…And it did happen, under the form of the words Photo Shoot falling from their coaches’ mouths."or in which,Neil and Andrew's Pro Team is going to make a Photo Shoot and interviews for Exy Today! and their son Luke couldn't be more excited to make fun of them, until he is not making fun of them...





	"Do you see my old man’s scowl? That’s his nice face…"

**Author's Note:**

> No journalists were hurt in the making of this story...  
> And I really want a spiralizer to make cucumber spaghetti...

Neil should know everything was going way too smoothly for it to last. Their team was in a winning streak, Luke was actually behaving well in school and having the good grades to show, the cats hadn’t ruined anything for the past month… So, yeah, obviously, some catastrophe was bound to happen…

And it did happen, under the form of the words  _Photo Shoot_  falling from their coaches’ mouths.

“What?” Neil coughed, while the rest of the team, with the exception of Andrew, were grinning at each others.

“We are going to appear on **_Exy Today!_**!” Craig was barely keeping himself from jumping.

Neil was waiting for someone to yell April’s Fool Day, but since it was November, he knew he wouldn’t have that luck. The problem was not with him, per se… Okay, it was a bit, but still, Neil no longer feared appearing on magazines when it was Exy related, he no longer had anything to hide. However, the bored male beside him was another story… Neil could still remember the only time a journalist tried to take some photos of the Foxes and how he ended up with a broken nose when he tried to pull Andrew in front of everyone, since he was the smallest.

Neil looked at Andrew, trying to discern his opinion on the matter. Yup, no such luck, Andrew had his 100% bored mask on and not even Neil could read his mind in that moment.

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived at home, Andrew made sure Luke was in one piece before retreating to the office for his weekly skype session with Betsy.

“A photo shoot, hum?” Luke said, while around him the cats were chasing the feathered toy that the boy was waving around.

“How do you know that?” Neil asked, while he was trying to make use of the new spiralizer that Kevin gave them in a futile attempt to make Andrew eat healthier.

“I read it in your email…” Luke clarified.

“How do you know my password?”

“C’mon, dad… I know all your passwords and codes… How do you think I bought that Exy racquet last week?” Luke was smiling innocently at Neil.

“You said it was with the money Aaron gave you on your birthday!” Neil accused, giving up on trying to make spaghetti with carrots and trying with cucumbers this time.

“Details, details…” Luke waved Neil’s words away with his hand. “More important stuff… Are you really going to appear in the cover of the magazine? And make all those stupid poses?” and Luke stepped up the coffee table, puckering his lips and putting a hand on his hip with the other one in front of his face.

“You look like Hamlet…” Neil commented, eyeing proudly his plate full of cucumber in careful made spirals.

“Do you think they will need to get a stool for the old man? You know, in the group photo…” Luke wondered. “Maybe he should take this table…” the cats jumped into the table as well and Neil was now watching with trepidation, in case the table couldn’t support the weight.

“Why do we put up with this?” Andrew asked from the doorway, eyeing the three beings over the table.

“Luke or the cats?”

“The pest…”

“Well, it was him or another cat and you said we couldn’t have another cat…” Neil remembered, while Luke jumped to the floor.

“Very funny, you guys are hilarious! Just so you know, I’m gonna make sure to buy the magazine and frame all those pictures, especially the group photo!” Luke pointed his finger at his parents in accusation and Andrew sighed.

“At least a cat would be more silent…”

Luke threw the cat toy at Andrew’s head, but he deftly grabbed it, like the great goalkeeper he was.

Luke huffed and left the room, with the cats trailing behind him.

“I’m going to call Renee and make sure that she can keep him away from the stadium that day…” Neil said and Andrew nodded gratefully.

 

* * *

 

When the photo shoot day finally arrived, Luke made sure to put as many Hollywood magazines over the kitchen as he could.

“Seriously, you should do this one here… or maybe that one…” the boy was suggesting while jumping around with the bowl of cereals in his hands.

Neil was ready to tape his mouth closed and Andrew kept throwing his own cereals at Luke’s messy hair, trying to make them to stick.

“Ooohhhh! What about a couple’s photo shoot… I think there is one around here…” Luke suddenly jumped away to evade Andrew’s flying spoon and cackled away, grabbing his bag and running to catch his bus.

“I’m going to let the cats roam free in his room!” Andrew threatened.

“Let him be… At least Renee will take care of him the rest of the day…” Neil sighed, rubbing his temples and predicting an incredibly tiring day even without Exy practice.

 

* * *

 

 

However, to Neil’s utter surprise, the photo shoot was not a complete disaster. Yes, the photographer trembled under Andrew’s glare, but was smart enough not try to touch him, only giving him directions verbally.

For a few seconds, Neil watched the man peruse with his camera in different angles when the entire team was together standing. And for a few seconds, Neil actually thought the man would request stools for him and Andrew, until the guy sighed, and asked if they could kneel on the floor and maybe lay down a bit, more relaxed than in a standing photo. The rest of team snickered the entire time the photographer tried to make Neil and Andrew look less like hobbits next to them and only Andrew’s scowl kept them from uttering the jokes that were in all of their tongues.

If Neil had to confess his favorite part of the photo shoot it would have to be when the man asked if they could do photos with pairs that had the opposite position, like a striker and a goalkeeper… and if Neil had to actually confess… the warm of Andrew’s body next to his, Andrew’s left elbow over his right shoulder and his left arm draped in front of his right one, their racquets crossing… he might have said it wasn’t all that bad…

 

* * *

 

 

The magazine would go on sale only in December, so, Neil had almost forgotten about it, when suddenly, Kevin and Nicky started blasting his phone with texts. Kevin to demand why in the hell when asked about him Neil had said he was more obsessed with Exy than with his own wife and Nicky to babble about _the hotness of his youngest cousin_ , this last one, Neil choose to ignore for his peace of mind.

However, the strange thing was Luke’s reaction to the whole ordeal… Instead of making fun of all the photos and poses they had to make, the boy was keeping incredibly silent. Neil caught the corner of the magazine peaking from Luke’s backpack, but beside that, he was keeping eerily silent.

“Do you think he is ashamed of us?” Neil asked, one night, three day after the magazine was out.

Andrew was reading a book, his glasses perilously balancing in the end of his nose. Hearing Neil’s words, Andrew put the glasses away and closed the book.

“And why would he feel like that?” Andrew asked. “It’s not like we were naked… now that would make Nicky have a stroke… maybe we should try it…”

Neil flicked Andrew’s ear and sighed.

“I just don’t know why he is acting like that…” Neil said softly and Andrew, taking pity in the man, rolled his eyes.

“Tomorrow, you are going to get him from his practice, okay?” Andrew said and Neil halted.

“This week is your turn…” Neil replied, not understanding Andrew’s words.

“I just remembered I have to buy some things…” Andrew retorted, but Neil couldn’t stop the nagging feeling that Andrew had a special agenda with his request.

 

* * *

 

 

However, no matter what Neil thought about Andrew’s weird sudden need to shopping, after leaving the Eagles practice that day, he drove towards Luke’s school. When he noticed that his Exy practice was finished and the kids were already showered, Neil stood behind, letting his son talk with his friends in peace. And that was when he understood why Andrew wanted him to come.

_“Did I already show you the magazine? And the pictures? I have more that didn’t make the cut… Yes, they are the best players of the team! They are making Court too this year!”_

Neil could hear Luke talking excitedly.

_“Yup, those are my parents, alright? Do you see my old man’s scowl? That’s his nice face…”_

“ _And here, see? They actually talk about me… Yup, best thing to happen in their lives… okay, they don’t exactly say that, but it’s implicit…”_

And the best…

“ _I can totally get you the team’s autographs for a measurable amount of money_ …”

“Luke!” Neil called and his boy jumped in the air.

“Dad!”

“That’s Neil _Lightning_ Josten!” various whispers followed Luke’s acknowledgement.

“So, do you kids want autographs?” Neil asked, ignoring the dark look his son was sending his way.

No one said that Neil didn’t like a little revenge, and if Luke actually used his credit card to buy a new racquet, Neil had a little think coming his way.

“Yes!”

“Please!”

“That would be great!”

Neil chuckled.

“I will make sure to ask the team and I will give you them the next time I come to get Luke, okay?”

The boys and girls around Luke squealed in delight, while Luke followed his father.

“Damn, dad, you just made me lose a bunch of money…” Luke grumbled, entering the car.

“Next time don’t act all smart-ass and use my credit card without asking!” Neil replied, starting the car.

Luke crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. When Neil messed with the radio, but didn’t say anything else, Luke looked at him.

“So, how much did you hear?” Luke asked and Neil shrugged.

“You talking about the photos… not much, really…” Neil said simply and Luke sighed in relief.

“Oh, right, I might have heard you saying we were the best players in the history of Exy… and something about being the best parents in the world…” Neil chuckled and Luke sputtered.

“I didn’t say anything about being the best players in the history!” Luke accused. “You are lying, dad! That’s wrong…”

“Then, you did say we were the best parents in the world?” Neil replied, a fond smile appearing on his lips. He was just messing with Luke, really, but to find out that it was actually true brought a warm feeling into his chest.

“W-What? D-dad! Don’t say stuff like that!” and Luke turned to the window, trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

“You are also the best son in the world, you know?” Neil spoke softly and Luke gasped.

“Dad…” Luke said gently. “I’m so going to tell the old man you said those sappy stuff!!!” and he started guffawing.

The laugh only ended when they entered their home to find Andrew sitting in the couch, watching a movie.

“How was shopping?” Neil asked, with a glint in his eyes.

“I have no idea what you are talking about…” Andrew answered without looking at them.

Neil grinned and Luke looked between his parents.

“Old man! You did it on purpose! I knew it was you who was supposed to pick me up!”


End file.
